A power line clamp connector is used to make a permanent or temporary connection to an overhead power distribution line. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,166 to Peek discloses a conventional hot line clamp having a threaded eye bolt for adjusting a clamping member. One disadvantage associated with conventional power line clamp connectors is that complex maneuvering of a utility lineman's hot stick is required to manipulate an eyebolt of the clamp to connect to the conductors. As maintenance and installation operations become increasingly difficult, the added time required for these operations can increase operating costs for the utility company.
Parallel cable clamps are configured to electrically connect a main conductor to a tap conductor running parallel to the main conductor. A parallel cable clamp typically includes a top half and a bottom half, each having a first groove for receiving the main conductor and a second groove for receiving the tap conductor. The top and bottom halves are typically held together by a mechanical fastener.